supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abaddon - The End (Again)
Abaddon is the last remaining Knight of Hell. She is a powerful demon hybrid and happens to be one of the many children of the renegade archangel Samael. Abaddon had survived the massacre of her fellow knights from the archangels and retreated to the safety of Hell. Once there she took missions to cause death and devastation. Her reputation was that of a 'hired gun' as said by Larry Ganem. Abaddon attacked and all but destroyed the Men of Letters but Henry Winchester escaped to the future with the key to their bunker, which she managed to hitch a ride on and came against Dean and Sam Winchester. She had been cut to pieces but was reassembled and escaped. She was displeased to see that Crowley had become the King of Hell and wanted to take over as the new Ruler of Hell. Biography When Abaddon confronted the Winchesters in her efforts to gain entry into the bunker of the Men of Letters she had been rendered weak by being cut to pieces after a Devil's Trap bullet had rendered her stuck. When she was put back to try and complete the third trial, she had learned that Crowley was the new King of Hell to her outrage. She managed to escape from the Winchesters and set out to eliminate Crowley and take his place but Sam Winchester forced a retreat. Abaddon soon assembled some demon followers and declared that she was now Queen of Hell. She decided to strike against her enemies with an iron fist and Hunters were first on her list with the Winchesters primarily in her sight. She had her demons take the bodies of soldiers and gain access to military grade gear and weapons and struck against many hunters, killing them savagely. When Sam and Dean caught up to Abaddon the two hunters were forced to make a retreat themselves when they were overpowered. Abaddon's tactics began to make quite a few hunters fearful to engage against demons after a time. Abaddon soon began to terminate Crowley's system of contracts and started to collect all the souls of his deals to reinforce Hell. In doing this she came upon Cain, her former commanding officer and trainer. She was happy to see him and offered him the chance to help her in seizing power but Cain declined. She was assured that he wasn't there to pick sides. When Crowley helped Dean and Castiel to release Samael's hold on Sam's body Abaddon had arrived with some demons to challenge Crowley for the position of Ruler of Hell. Crowley refused her challenge and told her that they were in an 'election' and not a straight up fight. Abaddon was annoyed and ordered her demons to kill Crowley but they didn't budge. Crowley left her with some witty words and Abaddon took out her frustrations on those demons. Abaddon, however, decided to try a different tactic with engaging the demons loyal to Crowley. She decided to create a new breed of demons using the stranded souls of people who couldn't enter Heaven due to Metatron's tampering with Heaven's gates. Soon new 'super' demons were bred and they were stronger than normal demons but lacking in intelligence and instinct. She observed one of them try to attack Sam Winchester and while he had a hard time against it, he managed to kill it due to its weak thinking capacity. Her father Samael had arrived to offer some assistance on that. He offered the service of the renegade Simon's direction to the demons and they helped him destroy Nazareth of the Powers. Because of this result, she became determined to have her new soldiers given an 'upgrade' and ordered the demon Ulphir to make these improvements in their development. The new research started bringing improved versions of these new demons that had increases of intelligence and instinct instead of blind wrath. Unfortunately, Ulphir's mishandling of heaven bound souls that were 'useless' drew unwanted attention and eventually brought the Winchesters to her hideout. Dean, having acquired the First Blade, confronted Abaddon and her demons. He slew them one by one until there was only the two of them left. Abaddon seemed to have the upper hand but Dean was able to tap into the power of the First Blade as well as the Mark of Cain and overcame Abaddon and then killed her. After her death, some of her followers tried to avenge her by targeting the new Demon Dean but were quickly eliminated with the First Blade. Everyone else was rounded up and then executed on Crowley's orders. Powers and Abilities Abaddon is not only a demon but a demon hybrid as the result of a union between the archangel Samael and a demon which makes her a strong breed of demon. As a Knight of Hell she serves as a challenging opponent for even an archangel. *'Partial Possession': Abaddon is able to partially infuse her being into a human in order to tap into memories and gain whatever knowledge that they have hidden. *'Demon Knife Immunity': Abaddon is able to fend off and survive a wound inflcted on her by the Demon-Killing Knife. *'Element Bending:' When Abaddon is in a rage the energy around her goes unstable such as electricity and lightning sparking out of nowhere. *'Demonic Banishment': Abaddon is able to send a demon straight back to Hell with seemingly little effort. *'Smiting': Abaddon is able to kill demons and angels. *'Exorcism Immunity': Abaddon is able to fend off a typical exorcism spell and stay within her host. *'Partial' Holy Water Immunity: Holy Water will have very little effect against Abaddon unless in large quantities. Vulnerabilities Abaddon, while powerful, is still a demon and is subject to a few of their weaknesses. *'Salt': Contact with this substance will burn her and cause pain. *'Holy Fire': Fire ignited with Holy Oil can destroy Abaddon's vessel and force her to retreat. *'Devil's Trap': This symbol can bind and trap Abaddon. *'The Colt': This gun can kill Abaddon. *The First Blade: This weapon can destroy Abaddon. *Angel Swords: These superior angelic weapons can kill Abaddon. *Death's Scythe: It can kill anything including Abaddon. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Rulers Category:Hybrid Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains